By Heart
by femique
Summary: (MIMATO) Matt confesses his feelings to Mimi, not knowing she feels the same way; lacks a plot, but this is my first fiction
1. pieces of glass

This is my first fan-fiction, so reviews and things will help me greatly - that way I get a feel of how I should shape up my current fiction and be inspired to write more in the future.  
  
I am VERY aware that there are flamers and such out there. To tell you the truth, I allow that. Not because I'm not confident enough about my writing, but they serve as a source of entertainment (hahahaha)  
  
Seriously though, I don't understand why MIMATO-haters (or anyone else) would read this fiction if my summary clearly states that this is a fiction for Mimi x Matt fans. I don't understand, if they hate it so much, why devote the time to read MIMATO fiction? I find that VERY VERY funny, I mean, really. guys, grow up (rolls eyes)  
  
Anyways, here's my fiction! There are scenes that show a bit of Taiora, Kenyako, and Takari, but nothing major. Remember, this is a MIMATO fiction, if you don't like it, please leave.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
BY HEART  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Hurrryyyyy! There's only about half an hour left!" screamed Sora. "I'm trying, I'm trying!" Matt yelled back from the driver's seat. "If we're late, Mimi's going to SLAUGHTER us! Well, maybe not Sora, but Matt and me for sure!" exclaimed Tai. "DO YOU THINK I DON'T KNOW THAT?" Matt bellowed. "WELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT MIMI WANTED US TO GO WATCH HER CHEER PRACTICE ON A FRIGGIN' SUNDAY!" argued Tai. "Stop it guys! Let's just hope we get there in time... but hurry!" Sora said, trying to prevent another argument from starting.  
  
Matt quickly turned another corner and drove into the parking lot. Luckily, there were many places to park - he swerved his sleek black convertible in a place closest to the field and the three of them ran as fast as possible towards the field, where cheers and shouts can be clearly audible.  
  
They let out a sigh of relief at the same time, realizing that the cheer practice was still going on and that Mimi saw them arrive approached them with a smile plastered to her face. Mimi was attired in the green and white Oediba cheerleading uniform - a tank top that hugged her waist and showed her mid-drift, a short miniskirt that fluffed out at the ends and matching shoes and gloves. She had on large silver hoop earrings and her loud pink hair was secured back into a messy but stylish bun, and strands of her short bangs were left framing her face, since they were too short to tie back.  
  
Mimi saw them arrive and hopped cheerfully over towards them. She glanced at her watch - 1:00pm. "Oooh! Yay you guys came to watch the cheer practice! Hmm... But you know, you guys are an hour late..." Mimi said while placing her index finger on her chin. Matt and Tai winced. 'Uh oh.. She's really going to slaughter us!' they both thought. "But oh well, we're taking a break right now and we're going to run through our routine one last time before Chelsea and Yvonne are going to go home. So you guys are lucky!" Mimi cheerful explained. She hugged the three of them and skipped back towards the bleachers.  
  
"You guys can sit on the other set of bleachers over there with Yolie, Ken, Davis, TK, Kari, Izzy, Joe and yada yada!!" She called back with her hands cupped around her mouth.  
  
As Matt, Tai and Sora walked over to where the other digidestined and a bunch of other students were sitting, they let out another sigh of relief, knowing that Mimi is in a rather good mood - even if they arrived late.  
  
"So Matt, I'll bet you're thinking how sexy Mimi looks in that uniform, eh eh?" Tai whispered into Matt's ear. "Shut up! I'm not!" Matt retorted while jabbing his elbow at Tai's arm. He knew that Tai knows that he always had this 'thing' for Mimi, but just too shy to admit it. "Hahaha, okay whatever dude" Tai said while chuckling slightly. Matt blushed a bit when he thought about what Tai just said, 'but who am I kidding? Mimi does look really cute and hot in that uniform.... urghh blah blah I should stop this nonsense' he thought to himself.  
  
The small crowd silenced as the team walked back on to the center of the field to start their routine the last time today. Mimi, the cheerleading captain yelled into the microphone, "Okay guys, this is the last time we're going to run through the routine blah blah and yeah, thanks for coming her today ... even though some of you arrived late (she winked at Matt, Tai and Sora) but anyways, we really appreciate all your support! Wish us luck at the cheer competition in two weeks!" After saying that, she placed down the microphone and skipped back towards her team while the small crowd cheered madly.  
  
The team ran through their routine smoothly and swiftly, while the crowds cheered back the whole time. Everyone was mighty sure that they were going to win - considering how amazingly confidant each cheerleader was and all the hard effort and work they put in. Matt just couldn't resist but blush ten deeper shades of red each time Mimi was visible - either yelling back cheers with that beautiful smile of her or performing different movements like flips and splits and such.  
  
(AFTER THE CHEER PRACTICE)  
  
"Soooooo, tell me, was our routine a winner or A WINNER? Was I amazing or AMAZING?" Mimi said. She laughed at her unbelievably stupid remark, "Haha, nah I'm kidding. How did I.. Or we do?" "I thought you were AMAZING! And your team is A WINNER!" TK said while the digidestined laughed. "Oh, that is very sweet TK!" Mimi said while putting her hands at her mouth and flicking it towards him.  
  
(AN - Like a fake smooch, you get it?)  
  
Matt saw this and blushed uncontrollably at how cute Mimi was acting. Tai noticed this and nudge him while giggling silently. This only made Matt blush even worse.  
  
"So you guys want to hang out afterwards? Like.. oh I don't know, any ideas?" Mimi asked. "Hmm, I don't think I can hang out or whatnot, my mom was expecting me to be home after the practice," stated Izzy "And I have that stupid history test on Monday, sorry guys" Joe said glumly. "I'm going to take Cody home and help mom watch the shop," Yolie explained while Cody nodded. "In that case, I'll walk you home" Ken chirped in while the other laughed - it was obvious Ken liked Yolie. "Aww, that's alright. Thanks for coming though! Love you guys!" Mimi reassured. "Bye guys!" called the leaving digidestined in unison.  
  
"So... now what?" Sora said, trying to break the silence between the seven digidestined  
  
(AN - if you don't know, it's Matt, Mimi, Tai, Sora, Davis, TK, and Kari). "Why don't we...." Mimi's voice trailed off. "What what? Why don't we what?" Sora asked. "Go for a shopping spree at the mall!" bubbled Mimi. "Oohh! That'll be fun!" giggled Kari. "THE MALL?!" the guys cried out in disbelief. "Uhhh.. I think mom wants me home" mumbled Tai. "Jun said I my room needs to be cleaned up or she'll go nuts" lied Davis. "Ehh.. I need to go practice basketball," stuttered TK. And I think I'll help him out" added Matt.  
  
With that, the guys slowly backed away. They stopped when the three girls turned their heads around slowly, grinning evilly at them. Matt, Tai, Davis and TK gulped. "No no no, we INSIST you join us," Mimi protested. Sora and Kari nodded while giving death glares. The guys got the message - "Okay okay, we'll come with you guys" they said in unison, afraid of the consequences. "Yay! Thanks so much!" Mimi chimed and gave them four each a hug. Matt didn't really enjoy the idea of going to a mall... especially when he knows that Tai, TK, Davis and him will end up having their arms half broken from trying to support the amount of shopping bags the girls will be getting, but as seeing that Mimi was happy that they're going to accompany them, he was able to manage a smile.  
  
After Mimi changed back into her mini denim skirt and her black halter-top, Matt agreed to drive them there, so the seven of them hopped into his convertible and were off on their way.  
  
(AT THE MALL)  
  
"I'm going to go browse through the sports equipment area," Sora decided. "Want to come along Tai?" Tai jumped a bit when he mentioned his name. He was glad that Sora (his crush) asked him to join him, but he only stammered, "umm.. ehh.. oh.. err.. kay.. umm.." "Huh? What is that you said?" Asked a confused Sora. Mimi jumped in "He means that he would like that!" "Yeah! That's it" Tai broke in. 'thanks Mimi' he thought while glancing over at her. Mimi only winked back. "Hmmm, I'm going for the school supplies, my binder is a wreck!" Kari giggled. "Mine too!" TK lied "I need to get supplies too!" "Oh okay, let's go!" Kari said while grabbing his arm. "EHHH WAIT! MY BINDER IS A WRECK TOO!" Davis blurted out. Kari smiled and said, "Okay then!" With that, Kari grabbed Davis's arm and dragged the two boys towards the elevator. TK glared at Davis while he smirked back. Kari saw TK sigh in disappointment that Davis is with them and chuckled. She leaned over and whispered "Don't worry, Davis can't compare to you, hehe" TK flushed. "Huh? TJ? What did you say to TC?" Davis asked, frustrated. "Ohh, nothing" winked Kari. Mimi just stood there giggling - 'Oh they're so funny, it's so cute!' Then she snapped out of it. "Wait guys!" She called. Sora, Tai, Kari, Davis and TK all turned around. "Meet us at the food court at 6:30pm okay? Let's have dinner together or something. Unless any of you needs to go home before that. Does anyone need to leave early?" She asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. "Great! Have fun!" She said.  
  
When the others disappeared, Mimi turned around to face Matt, which startled him a bit. "I guess it's just the two of us now" Mimi said with a slight smile. Matt blushed, "Umm.. Yeah" "Can I go to the clothing section? Or do you want to go anywhere first?" She asked. "Um.. I don't nee-" Matt was interrupted "Really? Great! I have sooo much I want to buy! Let's go let's go!" Mimi babbled. She hooked her arm around his and pulled him towards the elevator. Matt blushed really badly when she did this. Mimi noticed and smiled 'he's so cute! I wonder if he feels the same way that I do? Ooh, I hope so!'  
  
(AFTER ABOUT AN HOUR)  
  
Matt glanced at Mimi, who rummaged her hands into racks and racks of clothing. So far, he was close to having his arms break off from the amount of bags he was holding. Matt couldn't help but glue his eyes at Mimi, whose glittering eyes were gazing over the colorful halter-tops she was browsing through. Her head tilted this way and that, occasionally placing her index finger at her chin and going "Hmm..." while decided what to purchase. 'She looks so darn innocent and beautiful....' Matt thought to himself. "Umm.. Do you think I would look better in this hot pink halter, or this white one? Hmm. or maybe this sky blue one?" Mimi asked, suddenly turning around to face him with three halter-tops in her hand. Matt just continued to stare at her. "Um, hello Matt?" Matt gave no response. "Matt Ishiiiiddaaaaa?" Matt suddenly snapped out of it and blushed. "Uhhh.. I think they would all look nice on you" he said, terribly embarrassed of what just happened. "Oh really?" Mimi paused "I guess I'll get all three!" she giggled.  
  
Once they were purchased, Mimi skipped out of the shop and turned around to see Matt struggling to decide how to hold the bag the clerk just handed them. She laughed and ran over to him. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you having trouble with that?" She asked. "Uhh, no, it's okay. I'll handle it" Matt lied, trying not to disappoint Mimi. However, she softens up and said, "Actually, hand me all the bags on your right arm. Let's go sit down and rest or something, you look tired" "No really, I'm fine. I mean.. It's only a few bags" He responded, trying to impress her. "Oh come on, just give me the bags Mr-i'm-so-strong-Ishida" She chuckled as she took half the amount he was carrying. "Let's go over there to the benches and rest, we still have about an hour before we meet them up. Or do you want to look for something you want yourself?" Mimi asked. "Um, no" Matt replied.  
  
Mimi seated herself on the bench while Matt practically collapsed on them. They sat there silently, neither of them knowing what to say to each other. It was an awkward silence between them. Matt was afraid to say anything to make a fool out of himself, yet embarrassed at the same time because he wasn't able to strike up a conversation. Mimi, on the other hand, was incredibly happy and shy at the same time to be next to Matt, without anything to distract her or whatnot.  
  
She decided to try and break the silence - "So how have been.. Lately?" she asked. 'Uh, Mimi? What kind of question is this?' she thought to herself. 'Whoa is she talking to me?' thought Matt.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, it's just that I haven't talked to you in a long time, and suddenly we're sitting here and yeah..." "I'm fine nothing interesting has been going on." "Oh, I see" There was another awkward silence between them, and it was bothering both Mimi and Matt. 'Should I tell her? For some reason I feel so desperate to tell her how I feel, but what if it startles her?' Matt's mind began debating with itself - 'Tell her ... no don't tell her ... this is your chance, stupid! ... She's going to hate you ... she won't, she's your friend ... it's too awkward ... it's too awkward already! ... Just don't ... tell her before someone else does ... oh I don't know ... come on! ...'  
  
"Um, Mimi?" He choked out, not believing what he was going to do now. "Hmm?" Mimi turned around with her amazing cinnamon eyes gazing at him. She looked somewhat hopeful for something. "I ... uh ... actually ... never mind" he stuttered uncontrollably. "Oh" Mimi whispered as she lowered her head and turned her head around, disappointed. Matt was frantic, 'come on ... come on Matt, it's not like you can't get those simple words out!' "Actually, I ... uh, wanted to tell you something" Matt started again with his mind racing with confusion, worry and anticipation. "What is it? You know you can tell me anything," Mimi said with a smile as she turned her head towards him again. "Well ... um, I know this is kind of weird for me to say right now but..." Matt stopped. He has never been so nervous before; he quickly took a breath because he realized he was having trouble breathing as well. "But what? What is it that you want to say?" questioned Mimi. Her head was tilted and her eyes sparkled constantly, causing Matt to blush furiously. "But.. It's that I've-had-a-crush-on-you-for-a-long-time-now and i-really- like-you-mimi" Matt confessed.  
  
Upon hearing this, Mimi smile faded somewhat. Matt saw this and felt horrible. '@#!$&*! Idiot idiot idiot, Matt you're an idiot!' he thought as he quickly turned away. "I'm.. Sorry.. i don't know what got into me..." Matt whispered. Mimi just stared at him, wondering if what just happened was real or just a dream. She was happy, too happy. She was too confused to know what to do because it just occurred to her that Matt felt the same way as her. She couldn't control herself and she didn't realize she was doing this, but she leaned over...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
There! That's my first chapter! Tell me what you think! Flames are welcome, trust me, they never put me down in anyway, so flamers, don't bother - but waste your time if you'd like.  
  
I'll continue with this fan-fiction, but I need to know how readers feel about this. Inspire me enough and I'll post up the next chapter within a week, haha.  
  
3 femique 


	2. shattering within

Thank you reviewers! Only four, but seriously, I COULD NOT stop smiling every time hotmail alerts me that I got an e-mail from FF.net with a new review - Ooh yay ;D  
  
Thank you so much: Divine-angel143 3 / juicy-sweetness 3 / crazy taiora- fan 3  
  
I LOVE EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU! Haha, okay hopefully I'm not scaring you guys ;) And by the way, some of you have SERIOUSLY and I mean SERIOUSLY good fanfiction! (idolizes you 33) - Mimato fans for life, huh?  
  
To Savoan Locc: Call me a dumbass, but I have NOOOO idea what is this whole Locc thing you're rambling on about. And obviously you weren't bothered to read my profile because then you would know I also support Koumi / Mishiro - not as much as Mimato, but I DO support that couple to some extent. Also, I would be glad to write a Koumi fiction, just not until I finish this one. By the way, why did you read my fiction if you knew this was a MIMATO fiction based on the summary? I thought you hate 'Koumi haters' Oh well, thank you for devoting the time to review, haha. I loveee you 33 (rolls eyes)  
  
- Here's the second chapter 3 I put it up the next morning because I'm sooo excited (for some reason?) and by the way, "Aishiteru" means - I love you  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
(FROM THE LAST CHAPTER)  
  
"But. It's that I've-had-a-crush-on-you-for-a-long-time-now and i-really- like-you-Mimi" Matt confessed.  
  
Upon hearing this, Mimi smile faded somewhat. Matt saw this and felt horrible. '@#!$&*! Idiot idiot idiot, Matt you're an idiot!' he thought as he quickly turned away. "I'm.. Sorry.. i don't know what got into me..." Matt whispered.  
  
Mimi just stared at him, wondering if what just happened was real or just a dream. She was happy, too happy. She was too confused to know what to do because it just occurred to her that Matt felt the same way as her. She couldn't control herself and she didn't realize she was doing this, but she leaned over ..  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
And placed her hands on Matt's cheek, turning his face around so he's facing her. Matt stared in disbelief and confusion, wondering what she's up to. Mimi just stared back in return, and she whispered, "Don't be."  
  
Mimi's mind went blank. She didn't understand what she was doing, but she did it. As she leaned her head closer to Matt's, she could hear thumping heartbeats - not knowing if it belonged to her or Matt.  
  
Matt could feel her scent of vanilla sweep across his face and her faint breath of peppermint. He felt his own heart slamming against his chest as her nose pressed against his own. Then, as if there was no time between minutes and seconds, Mimi's lips were pushed against Matt's lips and she fervently kissed him. Matt's mind seems to go blank as well when he eagerly accepted the kiss from Mimi that left a trail of desire and passion on his mouth.  
  
He slowly reached his arms out to embrace Mimi's petite body and around her feminine waist, while returning the kiss. And Mimi wrapped her arms around his muscular shoulder and up towards his neck, letting her slender fingers slide through his unruly blonde hair from time to time.  
  
When they reluctantly broke apart to catch their breath, they found themselves staring down into each other's eyes, as if trying to reveal something deep within them. Suddenly, they both broke free from their trance as they realized what just happened between them.  
  
"I.,. uhh." Matt stammered, not able to say anything. Mimi just sat there while her face became tainted with pink. Matt thought that he was going to die on the spot in embarrassment until.  
  
".Aishiteru.Yama-chan."  
  
".Hmm? What did you say?" He asked.  
  
"Ai..shiteru." She responded. Her voice only barely audible.  
  
He turned to see her face down, bangs hanging loosely to cover her eyes. He could see she was just about as embarrassed as him, seeing that her cheeks were a color of crimson.  
  
His eyes soften and his lips curve, revealing a gentle smile. He reached out his arms once again and pulled her in close for an embrace. She stirred a bit when he did this, not knowing what was going on. But as she felt his soft breathing against her neck and his warm body pressed against hers, she relaxed and laid her head against his chest, closing her eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru Mimi-chan, aishiteru."  
  
(6:45 PM / FOOD COURT)  
  
"For heaven's sake where are they?" Mimi asked in frustration. Matt and she have been sitting down at one of the tables in the food court for fifteen minutes, while sipping on vanilla frappucino from Starbucks.  
  
(AN - Ooh, my favorite beverage in Starbucks besides Caramel Frappucino! Hehe, okay *ahem*)  
  
"Sorry! We're late!" called out a familiar voice from behind them. They both turned to see Tai and Sora arrive. Matt laughed when he saw Tai running behind Sora with both his arms dangling with shopping bags while trying to hold on to a brand new soccer ball.  
  
"Hey Sora!" Mimi said to Sora as they both took a seat beside them. "Mimi! I had so much fun! I got a brand new soccer ball, some clothing, and." And she began to list the infinite amount of things she purchased with Tai. Mimi listened and giggled along with her.  
  
Matt laughed and said, "Hah, so did YOU have fun?" Tai just rolled his eyes. "Yeah I guess, Sora kept babbling on and on about how much allowance she got last month and how she could spend it all today. I'm heck-a-tired, but it was fun, especially being with Sora" Tai said while rustling his hand through his bushy brown hair.  
  
"So where's TK, Kari and Davis?" questioned Sora while looking around. "I think they're still shopping, I wonder what's taking so long." Mimi replied.  
  
"No, we're here!" Called out a voice.  
  
Everyone turned to see Kari clutching on to TK's arm while pulling Davis towards the others. TK and Davis didn't have to carry quite as much as Matt and Tai, but their arms and hands were still occupied.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Matt asked. "Well, TR here wouldn't quit stealing MY girl away from me!" Davis snorted. "The name's TK you dim-wit! And what do you mean YOUR girl?" TK snapped. "TF, TO, whatever! You lousy moron, you couldn't even keep your hands to yourself!" Yelled Davis in return. "Why you little." TK growled. "What huh punk? Why I outta." Davis growled back.  
  
Everyone just shook their heads while Kari rolled her eyes. She leaned over towards the group and whispered, "They just kept arguing like that the whole time! It's driving me up the wall!" Kari explained with a great big sigh. Everyone just nodded; they understood this whole love triangle deal.  
  
"So did you guys do anything interesting?" Kari wondered. "Hmm, nothing except shop! I'm so very tired!" yawned Sora. "YOU're tired? Dang." Tai sniffled, attempting to fake a sob. Sora laughed, she couldn't resist - Tai was too cute. "Aww.. I'm so sorry Tai! You need a kiss to make you feel all better?" Tai nodded while putting on his famous puppy-dog-face. Sora gave him a peck on the cheek and said "There! All better, right?" Tai smiled and nodded.  
  
"How about you Mimi?" Kari asked. "Hm.. well I shopped, and. I." her voice trailed off and she glanced over at Matt. He just blushed and looked down. "And you what?" Kari urged. Then the digidestined saw that both Matt and Mimi were both looking down and blushing. "Oh I see now what's going on" Sora teased. Everyone just giggled, knowing that SOMETHING must have happened between them.  
  
"Let's get something to munch on, I'm starving!" Tai complained. Everyone agreed and went separate ways in the food court to get their own dinner. They sat back together with their trays after a few minutes and finished their dinner off while chatting away happily. It was 7:30PM and so they all decided to go home afterwards. Tai agreed to take Sora home and so Kari followed along. Davis went off his own way after he shot one last death glare at TK. Matt and TK hopped into his convertible and decided to offer Mimi a ride back home. She happily accepted and off they went.  
  
(AN - Okay the next part will be about a few months later. Matt and Mimi are officially going out, same goes for Tai and Sora. TK and Kari are head over heels for each other, but Davis keeps bugging in and yada yada. (I'm sorry to all Davis fans) I made the story jump all the way here because I'm too lazy to write what happened have that day when Mimi/Matt confesses to each other, so bear with me here)  
  
(OEDIBA HIGH / AFTER SCHOOL)  
  
It was the last day of the semester and everyone was eager to go home for the winter break. Matt ran down the hallway after school to find Mimi still fumbling with her lock. "Hey Meems!" Matt called out as he slid his arms around her waist from behind.  
  
(AN - I did not come up with the nickname "Meems", I'm thinking SOMEONE must have first started using it, but since so many fan-fictions use that now, I have no idea. But just to tell you, I didn't invent it and thank you to whomever that did)  
  
"Oh, hi Matt!" Mimi replied cheerfully. "Are you planning on going anywhere for the winter break?" He asked. "Well, actually I am - My parents are planning on taking me to Canada tomorrow and we're coming back at the end of the break." She announced. "Tomorrow?!" "Yes, TOO-MOH-ROW" Mimi stated, "Sorry for not telling you earlier, my parents just told me yesterday!" "That means I won't be able to see you for the entire winter vacation? Why are you going to Canada anyways?" He sighed. "Umm... I think it's because I don't know why" She said, and then she laughed. "No seriously, I don't know why. For fun I guess? Aww, don't worry, I'll make sure I think about you everyday!" She reassured.  
  
Matt walked Mimi home and dropped her off at her house. "You want me to come by to the airport tomorrow?" He asked while kissing her cheek. "No, it's okay Matt. I'll be back before you know it!" She bubbled with a laugh. "Okay then, I'll wait for you when you come back okay?" He reassured. "Oh really?" Mimi teased while looking up innocently. He laughed, "Of course, you'll always be the one for Matt Ishida" Mimi smiled back at him, "Oh you're so sweet, and I love you! And I'll miss you!" She kissed him on the lips before skipping back into her house. "I'll miss you." Matt quietly whispered before he walked home.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------  
  
Ooh Yay! That was your second chapter 3 Tell me you love me by reviewing - haha, no I'm kidding. But it would be greatly appreciated! My love goes out to the people that have reviewed though!  
  
So far I have one flame (Gee, I can't even tell - is it a flame?!) But oh well, based on his/her tone, I don't think that person really likes my fiction - hahaha. Too bad for you, I'm not stopping with this fiction just because of that - that'll be like. I wasted my time to write here for no dang reason ;)  
  
Here's an idea of what's going to happen in the next chapter. If you don't want me to spoil it,  
  
STOP READING RIGHT NOW!  
  
STOP STOP STOP STOP  
  
Unless you WANT to know, then read on.. otherwise..  
  
STOP!!!!!  
  
(PREVIEW)  
  
Mimi returns from Canada; Is Matt's heart still hers? What is Mimi's response to something infuriating that happens when the digidestines gather together for a slumber party after the vacation?  
  
Okay that wasn't a lot, but I think that's enough for all you curious people out there! Keep reviewing to inspire me!  
  
3 femique. 


	3. the broken heart

Third chapter is here and ready for you to read and review! Haha 3  
  
Again, much much love goes out to Aoi Tenshi 3 / Mindy 3 / Yami Aro 3 - No worries, believe it or not, flames are actually fun to read, even though I would appreciate it if they didn't flame - but oh well.  
  
And oh sorry, I forgot to mention this in the previous chapters, and really, I don't think I actually NEED to tell you this because it's SO OBVIOUS, but I do not own Digimon and never will I be able to. The story and characters such as Chelsea & Yvonne are made up by me (who are only mentioned in the first chapter I think). If I DID own Digimon, Mimi and Matt would have been living together forever after, haha.  
  
And I apologize that the story is so messy and jumbled up, but first of all, I didn't make a plan/outline, which I SHOULD have done but didn't, and second, this is my first go at fan-fiction, so bear with me - hopefully this story isn't driving you up the wall!  
  
Well, it goes! Please review if you have the time 3  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
(FROM THE LAST CHAPTER)  
  
He laughed, "Of course, you'll always be the one for Matt Ishida" Mimi smiled back at him, "Oh you're so sweet, and I love you! And I'll miss you!" She kissed him on the lips before skipping back into her house. "I'll miss you." Matt quietly whispered before he walked home.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
(AN - Just to tell you, this chapter starts when Mimi is coming back from Canada - I don't think any of you would want to know the details of her winter break right? Just typical vacation - you know the drill)  
  
BY HEART; Chapter three  
  
'Please stay seated with your seat belts secured. We will be landing shortly in the Oediba Airport in exactly five minutes. Thank you again for choosing Japan Airline.'  
  
Mimi could hardly stay put in her seat; she squirmed this way and that, occasionally breathing out loud while placing her hands on her forehead or her chest, while her heart thumped furiously.  
  
"Mimi dear, just WHAT are you so nervous about?" her mother asked, curious. "Oh it's just.. I'm back at Japan again and I missed them so much!" Mimi replied, almost out of breath. Her dad just laughed at her reply. "Oh come on! It was only a few weeks!" "I know I know, but.. I just miss them, that's all" She replied, still as nervous as ever.  
  
As Mimi and her parents stepped out of the double glass sliding doors, a series of shouts can be heard.  
  
"THERE THEY ARE!!!" "MIMI!" "OVER HERE!! WE'RE OVER HERE!" "OH MY GOSH YOU'RE BACK MIMI!"  
  
Mimi smiled her ten million dollar smile (AN - cliché I know, haha. I'm SO original.. hahaha) and ran towards her friends, "I MISS YOU GUYS ALL TOO MUCH!" "SAME HERE MIMI!" Sora screamed.  
  
Mimi's parents just smiled to each other and said, "Well, I guess a few weeks was a little to much for them, huh?" "I suppose, but really.. It was ONLY few weeks!" "Teenagers and their friendship issue I suppose?" They both shrugged at each other and walked over.  
  
"Mimi, we're planning on having a sleepover at Tai's to welcome you back!" Yolie grinned. "Do you want to come?" Asked TK. "Of course! I can't put you guys down, huh?" Mimi said with a wink. Mimi quickly ran over to ask her parents, who happily agreed. 'Yes! I can go! Is everyone going to be there?" questioned Mimi. "Yep! All the digidestined are able to make it!" Tai reassured. "That'll be awesome! Thanks so much!" Mimi exclaimed giving each of her friends a tight hug.  
  
"Mimi dear, then give me your luggage and your father and I will take them home for you first - You can take your other bag. They're taking you over to Tai's place, right?" Guess her mother. Mimi nodded in response. "Okay, have fun dear! And be polite!" her mother warned - Mimi just rolled her eyes and said, "I will!"  
  
After Mimi's parents left, the digidestined headed outside towards the parking lot - where Matt can be seen leaning against his convertible. Mimi saw him and immediately ran towards him.  
  
"Matt! Oh my gosh you don't know how much I've missed you!" She blurted, with tears of happiness forming in the corner of her eyes. Mimi ran over and hugged Matt, almost making him collapse into his car.  
  
Matt grinned and just simply said, "I missed you too, gorgeous." Mimi backed up and her smile faded into a pout, "Why weren't you inside to welcome me back?" With a slight evil grin, he took her by the hand and dragged her behind a van that was parked next to his convertible. "Huh? What?" was all that Mimi could manage to say. "Because I wanted to give you this without anyone else here with us." With that, Matt dug his hands into his pocket and brought out a small package- like thing that was wrapped up in newspaper and scotch tape. Mimi laughed and said sarcastically, "WOW! This wrapping sure looks pretty and romantic Matt!" Matt laughed in return, "Sorry - I'm not exactly very keen on wrapping gifts you know!" "I can tell, haha. So what is it?"  
  
Mimi peeled open the layers of old newspaper to reveal a glimmering, silver necklace. The delicately designed thin chain hung an elongated shape of a teardrop with a precious carved design of Mimi's crest of sincerity. Mimi's eyes widened and gasped, "Oh.. my.. gosh.. it's.. amazing." Matt leaned over and helped her put on the necklace around her neck. He then gently rubbed his lips against hers while grinning and whispering, "I knew you would like it" before pulling her in for a kiss.  
  
"*AHEM* Um, you know, we should really get going" Sora called out while the two were kissing. Mimi and Matt snapped their heads around and blushed, realizing that they've been holding the group back.  
  
(AT TAI'S APARTMENT)  
  
Everyone sat around the living room, each sharing a part of his or her winter break vacation experiences while waiting for the remaining digidestined to arrive. "So where are your parents, Tai, Kari?" Ken asked. "Mom and Dad are still on vacation in Bali - they're coming home next weekend" explained Kari while Tai just nodded.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Tai went up to see that Joe has arrived with Izzy behind him, carrying his laptop around like always. Tai was about to close the door when a girl's voice shouted, "Wait we're here!" Tai turned to see Davis arrive which he raised an eyebrow at - 'since when did Davis's voice get so high?' he thought. But as they got closer, Tai realized that Jun was behind him, running with a bag of make-up and clothing.  
  
"Sorry we're late!" Davis yelled. Tai just gave him a weird look and scoffed, "Err.. Davis, why's Jun here?" "Oh her, sorry, I told her that our 'group' is having a sleepover and she immediately thought MATT MATT MATT and insisted that I bring her along" he explained, almost out of breath. "Well.. er, okay then" Tai said as he welcomed the two inside.  
  
When Matt saw who was the 'special' visitor, he just groaned and put his head down to his hands. Mimi saw this and giggled, "Don't worry Matt" she soothed. But Matt just continued to roll his eyes.  
  
For some odd reason, Matt had a feeling that something would go wrong tonight - but he wasn't able to pin point what it is. The feeling hung around him all evening and eventually a stone was set in his chest.  
  
'Gee, why am I feeling so worried?' he thought to himself repeatedly.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------------  
  
Uh oh! What happens? Ooh, suspense, eh? Hehe okay. Have you noticed this story lacks a plot really? HAHaHa, oh well.  
  
Sorry, the preview last chapter didn't fit this one at all! Gomen nasai - I just thought that it would be better this way ;D And by the way to MINDY - thanks for the suggestions hun, but I think I've already got a grip of what the whole story's going to be like, but thanks 333!  
  
Anyways, keep the reviews coming! Although I don't have much now, they're really inspiring - even if they only consist of a few phrases or whatnot 3  
  
Fourth chapter will be up very soon - in fact, I already started to write it. But I'll only post if you show me that you really want me to post it up by reviewing. If that sounds snobby and messed up, sorry. But why post up another chapter if no one cares, right?  
  
3 femique 


	4. in which only you

YESHHH.. chapter 4 is here! It took me a while because my internet broke down last week - but here it is now - and yes, FF.net messed up and therefore you weren't able to view this chapter if you came by this past few days - it's working now! (I hope)  
  
Thanks Aoi Tenshi / LiL-AnImE-LuVeR / Mindy / Iwana-Aielheart/ Lazygirl / Katlynn / etc. etc. - you know who you are ;)  
  
............................  
  
BY HEART; Chapter 4  
  
It was about 7 o'clock in the evening after the digidestined had their dinner. They all sat around the living room for TV, except Joe and Izzy, who couldn't stay for the night and went home before hand. Yolei carried Cody, who already fell asleep, to Tai's room (who agreed that Cody could sleep there) while Ken insisted to help her. They both sat in Tai's room afterwards, talking away.  
  
"Is there anything else we can do?" yawned Kari. "I know, It's only about 7:00pm and we're already bored like heck" added TK. "Well, I have a suggestion, but I'm not sure if everyone will up be up to this." Said Sora. "Hmm? What is it?" Tai urged. "Well.. how about a game of Spin the Bottle" "Sounds fine to me" Everyone said in unison.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the couch, Jun popped out of no where and screamed, "SPIN THE BOTTLE?! DOES THAT MEAN KISSING? DOES THAT MEAN MATT'S GOING TO BE IN IT?!" Everyone sweat dropped and nodded. "THEN I'M IN FOR IT, BABYYYY!!!" She yelled with much excitement. Matt just rolled his eyes and thought, 'gee, when will she get the picture that I'm not the one for her?'  
  
Only after about 20 minutes, Mimi yawned and announced, "You guys can continue, I'm going to go take a shower first." Matt gave a smile frown when he heard this while Jun's smile spread from ear to ear. After Mimi closed the bathroom door behind her, the game continued.  
  
Another 20 minutes passed by and the game was still on going. Davis had the satisfaction of kissing Kari, even though he was strictly hurt when it was TK's turn to kiss Kari and they revealed their feelings on the spot. Tai and Sora were both satisfied no doubt, for they also had a little make out session themselves. As for Matt, he was relieved that nothing between him and Jun were occurring yet, while Jun just still tried to keep her hopes up for more chances.  
  
"Jun, it's your turn" TK said simply. Jun crossed her fingers and gave the bottle a twirl. Miraculously (or miraculously for HER), the bottle stopped and pointed directly at Matt, who would've look like he would faint right on the spot. Jun couldn't stop squealing and giggling as she announced, "well, pucker up!" Matt looked at his friends with a 'well-stop-sitting-there-and-HELP-ME' kind of look, but no one responded.  
  
Matt groaned, 'it's just a simple kiss.. what am I so worried about anyways?' he thought. His face turned into a disgusted expression and he crinkled his nose and he saw Jun's face launching towards his with her eyes closed and lips extremely pouted out. Matt closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see her face when suddenly, he was furiously pushed and pinned down on the floor by Jun on his back while Jun began kissing him all over his face.  
  
"Err.. JUN! This is just a small kiss!" Sora said, trying to help out Matt. Tai got the message and told her, "Jun! Really, you can stop now!" Jun stopped for a split second and snapped her head around, her eyes narrowing down to a vicious glare, which made the others back up from shock. She then got back to her business. "g..a..h..he..lp! th..is.. is..fu..ck..in..GR..O..SS.." was the only thing Matt was able to manage out. He tried to push her back, but she was hungry for him now, pinning Matt down with full force.  
  
Mimi, on the other hand, opened the bathroom door and stepped out with a smile and took a deep breath, then exhaling. The steam from inside the bathroom curled out and encircled her body. 'Whew! That felt so refreshing!' she thought. She came out wearing khakis shorts and a tiny navy tee, with her wet pink hair twisted and clipped back. While humming, she walked towards the living room..  
  
At this point, Matt heard her slight humming and went almost balistic. He screamed, pushing and trying to squirm away from Jun's grip, but she refused to let him go.  
  
"What was that scream I just heard? Is everything al-" Mimi stopped and gasped while she backed up against the wall. Her glistening cinnamon eyes dulled and became a dark color of coffee brown as she saw Matt with Jun kissing him full on the lips with her body on top of his and her hands tried to tug down his shirt.  
  
Matt saw her bland expression and quickly raised his right arm and pushed Jun on her shoulder to throw her on to the carpet. His friends were all sitting there in shock, not knowing whether they should even speak at the moment.  
  
"Mimi.. that.. that.. that can be explained!" Matt blurted out, panicking inside. Mimi just leaned against the wall, locking her blank gaze his while tears began squeezing their way out of her eyes.  
  
...............  
  
Okay, a few more reviews and chapter five will be here shortly ;D  
  
3 femique 


	5. are able to

Again, thanks to the fellow reviewers: Mindy / Mimato-chicky-chick / AznSweetZ / Jen / LiL-AnImE-LuVeR / lazygirl / Flesh-N-Bone / and last but not least, Aoi Tenshi ;)  
  
I sent most of you an e-mail to notify you of newly added chapters, and I also attached a Mimato image I drew - ESPECIALLY for you reviewers, don't you feel special? Haha, hope you guys like   
  
(FROM THE LAST CHAPTER)  
  
Matt saw her bland expression and quickly raised his right arm and pushed Jun on her shoulder to throw her on to the carpet. His friends were all sitting there in shock, not knowing whether they should even speak at the moment.  
  
"Mimi.. that.. that.. that can be explained!" Matt blurted out, panicking inside. Mimi just leaned against the wall, locking her blank gaze his while tears began squeezing their way out of her eyes.  
  
  
  
By Heart; Chapter five  
  
(MIMI'S POINT OF VIEW)  
  
I glared at Matt, searching in his crystal sapphire eyes for an explanation. But he only stuttered and remained speechless. Too giddy after making out with Jun, I guess. The hurt that was striking throughout my entire body was unbearable. Even the uncomfortable silence was ear piercing. If I weren't against the wall right now, I'd probably fall right on the spot. I can almost feel myself dying - it was strange. I want to break away from here. And away from here, NOW.  
  
(NORMAL POINT OF VIEW)  
  
Mimi, eyes fogging up with tears, jerked her body around and began walking towards the door. Her entire body was shaking uncontrollably that forced her to fall forwards. Matt reacted quickly to wrap his arms around her and prevent her from the fall, only to have his arms pushed aside by Mimi who screamed, "LET GO!" Matt just stood there dumfounded as she bolted towards the door and out in the street.  
  
Sora, Tai, Davis, Kari and TK immediately stood up and ran towards the door after glaring sternly at Jun who sat with her arms across her chest, huffing. "Well? Don't just stand there! Let's go find Mimi" Tai yelled at Matt as he and the rest of the crew ran outside the door. Matt, snapping out of his trance raced behind them.  
  
---  
  
'Where am I running to?' Mimi thought.  
  
"Mimi! Wait! Where are you going?" Sora yelled. Mimi turned to see her friends running behind her. 'Matt's there.. why isn't he back inside to accompany Jun?' she thought bitterly as she continued to run. The dark clouds hung over the streets of Odaiba and rain began bursting out over the city. Mimi did not intend to stop, even though her navy tee and khakis shorts were both dripping wet with rainwater. Her vision was a blur and her hair clip become loose with her running and soon snapped off, leaving her pink hair clinging to her neck - still, her legs continued to run, step after step. "Mimi! Stop! Please stop!" TK called out from behind.  
  
Mimi ran and turned at the sidewalk, facing the street. The pouring rain was blinding her along with the tears that were formed within her eyes. She ran out to cross the street, swiping her hand across her face to try to wipe the water away from her eyes. "MIMI, WAIT! DON'T GO ACROSS THES STREET YET! THE LIGHT'S NOT GRE-"  
  
Mimi did not manage to hear the rest of Tai's screaming. Her skin burned as she was roughly thrown across the cement ground. As her head throbbed with the harsh impact, she realized that she's been hit. By a car? A truck? She was uncertain. Her ears struggled to hear to figure out all that was going around her -  
  
.. "OH MY GOD" .. "MIMI" .. "SHE'S HIT!" .. "YOU JERK! YOU FUCKING HIT MIMI!" .. "MATT, CALM DOWN!" .. "STOP ARGUING, PLEASE!" .. "WE NEED TO GET MIMI TO THE HOSPITAL" .. "CALL THE DAMN AMBULENCE NOW!" .. "  
  
She heard the repetitive sound of the ambulance sirens wailing as she began to black out. The last thing that rang through her brain was the faded constant crying of "MIMI! MIMI! MIMI! MIMI!" . .. .. .. ..  
  
  
  
asdfasdfasdfasdf that was BY FAR the shortest chapter that existed :(  
  
Sorry if this *cough*SHORT*cough* chapter disappointed you in anyway, I just about have NO more ideas to add to this scene - therefore making it short (dies)  
  
DON'T WORRY - Mimi will NOT die, haha. I can't bear to write tear jerkers, so bite me :)  
  
I promise to get the chapter six up SOON - as an apology for such a lame chapter you just read there (fallsover) Don't throw vegetables at me! Lol, keep reviews coming though, they're such nice things to read and be inspired from 3333  
  
3 femique 


	6. intermission

People, people stop pouncing on me already! I'm writing the last chapter now - in fact, I'm about halfway done. Please give me a few days to complete, and I'll try to post it up as soon as possible. For now, please just BE PATIENT :)  
  
If I don't get it up soon enough, it's most likely because I'm bombarded by schoolwork, and yes, I generally put schoolwork before anything else so. live with it! Haha :)  
  
If you'd like, I'm available to chat with online if you add me on MSN 33 Bye my loves, I'll update soon!  
  
3 femique  
  
PS - Sav..Locc or whatever your pen name was, I really, really have just about nooo idea what you're saying, so I'm just going to ignore you :) If you're really that into Koumi/Mishiro, why don't you just spread the word by writing fanfics of your own instead of putting other fans down? I mean, c'mon use your time wisely rotflmao :) I don't know, if I have time, I might write one myself - I like that coupling too 33 


	7. mend again

THE FINAL CHAPTERRRR (hops around the room like crazy) I FINALLY FINISHED, WOULD YOU BELIEVE? Haha woo hoo I feel so proud of myself, yeah :) And hot dang, this chapter is 8 pages long .. probably the longest chapter I will ever write.. ditto :P  
  
Again, I'm going to acknowledge the kind reviewers: Dreamerz_Angel, wl- líTñ3¥, lazygirl, shini on a hiatus, diana009, Mindy, mimato-chicky-chick, LiNkIn PaRk RoX, AznSweetz - I love ya'll like a fat kid loves cake!  
  
By the way, I really don't know what to think of my fiction now that I've finished it.. haha :) Now that I look back on it, everything seems to be so.. RANDOM!! Rotflmao oh well :D I'll write a better one in the future if I have time   
  
(FROM THE LAST CHAPTER)  
  
She heard the repetitive sound of the ambulance sirens wailing as she began to black out. The last thing that rang through her brain was the faded constant crying of "MIMI! MIMI! MIMI! MIMI!" . .. .. .. ..  
  
  
  
By Heart; Final Chapter; Chapter SIX  
  
The Digidestined sat around her bed, silently - awaiting for Mimi to awake. Tai sat slouched against the wall with Sora, her arm slung across his shoulders. TK and Kari sat in the small couches in the corner of the room, almost asleep. Matt took a seat beside Mimi's bed, clasping on to her hand as if he was going to lose her, while he quietly prayed for the best.  
  
(FLASHBACK)  
  
"Will she be alright?! Will she?!" pleaded the Digidestined at the same time as the doctor slowly emerged from Mimi's room.  
  
"Well, I have good news and bad news to give you.." he said with much hesitation.  
  
The teenagers glanced at each other nervously before replying, "Give us the bad news first."  
  
"Well, the crash impacted the optic lobe in her brain - that means.. she will be blind." The Digidestined gasped as Sora's eyes began to form tears.  
  
The docter continued, "However, the impact was not too harsh. Her life is saved and other than her eyesight, she only received cuts and bruises on her body - no inner organs were damaged."  
  
(END FLASHBACK)  
  
(SORA'S POINT OF VIEW)  
  
The past six hours was horribly wretched. Although we all knew Mimi's life was safe, nobody dares to fall asleep. It seems like she going to slip away if we weren't careful. I must admit, I'm dead tired myself - but my worry for Mimi was even greater.  
  
Blind. That word sends shivers down my body - I can't believe my once happy, loving and sincere friend deserved to be treated like this. I can't believe I couldn't even do anything to help her.. except sit here and watch her lie there..  
  
I'm somewhat worried for Matt too. Poor Matt, he seems to be zoned out ever since he walked into this room. All he did was grab on to Mimi's hands and mutter to himself constantly. I hope he doesn't take this as his own fault.  
  
TK, Kari and Davis, on the other hand, were totally going ballistic at first. Davis told us he was going to "beat the living crap out of Jun" as he ran out from the hospital - I sure do hope he won't do anything TOO silly. Kari was sobbing uncontrollably, and I felt like I was going to do so too, but I strived to hold it back. TK just cursed and cursed before he went over to comfort Kari - I don't think there's anything to keep them apart. I wished this were the same for Matt and Mimi.  
  
(OMNISCENT POV)  
  
Hours past by and there were still no sign of Mimi's awakening. Her body hasn't twitched the slightest bit, except her chest heaving up and down gently as she breathed. Mimi's body was wrapped up in long strips of bandage on her arms, legs, waist and head, and she wore pale blue colored hospital clothing. The impression you would get by looking at her was simply just 'fragile'. The room was silent until Sora finally spoke up.  
  
"I think I should take Kari and TK home now, it's been hours and hours since we've been rotating around here."  
  
"Yeah, I agree. Do you need me to drive you home?" Tai questioned.  
  
"Thanks, I'd like that. Matt, we'll drive you home." Sora replied as Tai nodded along.  
  
"No thanks. I'll stay here" Matt replied solemnly.  
  
"But you've been here al-"  
  
"I said, I'll stay here" He interrupted.  
  
Sora sighed, "Okay if that's what you want"  
  
As the group left, Matt sighed a turned back to the resting Mimi. "I'm so sorry.."  
  
The next morning, the Digidestined came running back into the hospital, to Matt still sitting next to Mimi and his head buried into the bed sheets. They sighed in disappointment, realizing Mimi probably didn't wake up while they were gone.  
  
"Matt? Are you alright?" TK asked, concerned. Matt slowly lift his head and nodded; his skin was slightly pale, his eyes were tired and showed that he has been crying. "Mimi's still like this.." he said quietly.  
  
"Buddy, you need to get back home and get some rest - you look seriously worn out" Tai stated.  
  
"I agree, you should come by later. I'm sure Mimi'll be fine by then" Kari added as the others nodded in agreement.  
  
"But it's been past ten hours, she'll wake up soon" Matt argued.  
  
"Matt, I'm telling you - If Mimi wakes up now, she'll most likely faint again because you look absolutely wretched" Sora huffed with much impatience.  
  
"Well, if you say so.." Matt chuckled dryly.  
  
"C'mon we'll take you home. We'll check on her tonight" Tai said as they left the room. Matt took one last glance at Mimi and sighed as he left the hospital.  
  
)HOURS LATER...)  
  
Mimi's eyes fluttered open slowly. Her vision was dim and blurred out and her head throbbed endlessly. As she sat up, the slight medical smell of the room gave her the hint that she was in a hospital and she felt her body tightly bond in cloth. 'My head hurts like crap' she thought.  
  
As she sat there, she recalled all the events that happened the night before - 'how she discovered Matt and Jun making out on Tai's living room floor, how she ran out into the storm in anger, and how she got hit..' she paused.. 'Oh god, I got hit by a frickin' truck!'  
  
Mimi closed her eyes and focused on her sense of hearing. Dead silence. 'Okay, no one's here' she thought. 'Ugh, I want to get out of here. Matt and the others will probably come back soon - that'll be terrible.'  
  
She swung her legs to the side of her bed and gently hopped off. Mimi wobbly around from the pain striking through her head, but it managed to settled down a bit. As she staggered towards the door, it opened, startling Mimi. "Who is it?" She asked  
  
"Don't worry, it's only me - I'm the nurse"  
  
"Oh, okay. What time is it now?"  
  
"It's about 5:00pm. Where are you going?" The nurse asked, suspicious.  
  
"Um, nowhere. Just needed to use.. the.. restroom" She said, obviously lying.  
  
"How are you feeling? Better?"  
  
"Yeah, my head hurt a while ago, but it's fine now. And my vision is a blur, but I can use my sense of hearing.  
  
"Ah, that's great. How abou-"  
  
"May I go home now?" Mimi asked, not even bothering to care that she interrupted.  
  
"Well, I do believe you need more rest" Said the nurse.  
  
"Please? I really don't want to stay here. And truly, I'm fine." Mimi pleaded  
  
"I'll need to stop by the doctor to tell him that. How are you going to get back home?" Asked the nurse.  
  
"I told my father and he is going to stop by the hospital to pick me up." Mimi lied again.  
  
"In that case, I think you'll be fine. Here are your shorts and shirt, get changed and I'll walk you over to the entrance. Careful not to loosen the bandages" The nurse said kindly.  
  
(AN - okay, Mimi gets changed and now they walk over, heh; btw, I'm not sure if patients can really leave hospital just like that, but TOO BAD .. buahaha ;D)  
  
"Here we are. I don't think your father's here yet. When we'll he be coming over?"  
  
"Oh, we live a bit far. I'm sure he'll arrive in a while." Mimi replied.  
  
"Alright, do you need me to stay here with you until he arrives?"  
  
"No thank you, he'll be here soon"  
  
"If that's what you want. I hope you recover soon"  
  
With that, the nurse entered back in the hospital as Mimi thanked her. When she was sure that the nurse was inside, Mimi hastily walked away - having no clue where she was and where she was going.  
  
As she slowly walked along the sidewalk, she leaned closer to the shops - feeling for the walls and corners to make sure she doesn't stumbled on to the streets. A few people asked if she needed a ride to go somewhere in concern, but Mimi would refuse and say that she lives nearby.  
  
As the air around her grew colder, and her vision became darker, she knew that the sun was setting and she'll have to get somewhere soon.  
  
'Great, this is just great. Mimi, you are coward - just because you're afraid to confront Matt you stupidly run out of the hospital and now you are wandering around, blind. Stupid stupid stupid!' She thought to herself repeatly.  
  
Her hands brushed against something that felt like leaves and twigs and she heard a faint sound of water splashing. As she edged closer, the leaves and twigs became bushes and the splashes became clearer to her that it was a fountain. 'Wait.. a fountain.. there's a few places in this city where they have such big water fountains.. I must be in-OW! Motherfo-"  
  
Mimi almost lost her balance as she whammed her leg into a nearby bench. "What the crap is this?! Gah, a bench! What's a bench doing in.. .. in a park!" Mimi snapped to it that she was in a park and because it was near a hospital, she knew that this was the one that was quite far from her house - since she would usually drive here. 'Damn!' she thought bitterly. Tired and refusing to walk anymore, Mimi strolled into the park, worrying about how she'll get back.  
  
(MEANWHILE)  
  
*brrrrinnnggg brrrinnnnggg*  
  
"Tai! Get that please!" Kari yelled from the bathroom. "Mmkay!" Tai yelled back as he ran towards the phone.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" .. "Oh hey Matt!" .. "Um, it's about 6:00pm" .. "Now? Sure, I'll get Kari and call Sora to come along too" .. "Alright, see you there"  
  
As Tai place the phone back into the receiver, he called out to Kari, "Hey Kari, hurry up! We're meeting up the others at the hospital!"  
  
(AT THE HOSPITAL)  
  
"You think she's awake by now?" Matt asked as they walked speedily towards Mimi's hospital room.  
  
"Not sure, but most likely - it's been a long time!" TK replied.  
  
"What if she's still mad at me? What should I say?" Matt asked, he hesitated to open the door.  
  
'You just have to comfort her and tell her what really was going on, I'm sure she'll understand. She is the sincere one, after all" Sora said with a smile. Matt nodded and entered the room.  
  
"Mimi? Are you feel-oh.. no."  
  
"What's wrong?" Kari asked as she made her way in after Matt. "..Mimi's not here!" she cried.  
  
"What?!" The others exclaimed in disbelief.  
  
Without a second thought, Matt quickly ran towards a nearby nurse and demanded an explanation. Coincidentally, it was the same nurse that let Mimi out earlier.  
  
"WHERE'S MIMI!?" Matt yelled.  
  
The nurse was startled and a reply quivered out from her lips, "Y-Y-You mean the girl in room 132? She went home about an hour earlier.."  
  
"WHAT THE Fff.. HOW?!"  
  
"Matt! Calm down, no use shouting!" Tai called back from behind  
  
"U-Um, her father came by to pick her up - at least that's what she told me" The nurse replied.  
  
Matt stood there dumbfounded. As the others came up to him, they asked, "What? What happened?"  
  
"Her father doesn't know.." Matt whispered as the nurse's eyes widened.  
  
"What? What's going on?" Sora asked in total confusion.  
  
"Mimi lied to get out of the hospital.. we've got to find her! She's blind, for crying out loud!" Matt yelled as the group hurried out of the hospital.  
  
"Everyone split up. Kari, you go with TK. We'll meet at the Starbucks Café in the corner at 8:00. Let's go!" Tai instructed quickly, and the digidestined ran out in separate directions.  
  
"Mimi! Where are you?!" Matt yelled out frantically at each corner, into each alley way and everywhere on the streets. People glanced over and gave him funny looks, but he couldn't care less about them. Matt glanced at his watch as he wiped the sweat off his forehead with his forearm. '7:10pm and I still haven't found her.. where could she be?' he asked himself.  
  
Ten more minutes past and still no sign of Mimi. 'She can't go TOO far.. I wonder if the others found her yet' Kari asked TK as they ran past the park - they've just missed a girl who's crying beside the lake. Sora and Tai were around the area, asking nearby people and thoroughly looking into the different stores and shops.  
  
Another ten minutes ticked by and their searches were still fruitless. Matt was slowly losing hope - Mimi could be anywhere.. where to look?!. He tiredly dragged his feet onto the benches next to a park, barely noticing that it was slightly slanted as if it been kicked that way. 'Damnit!' he thought as he slouched down with his head propped up by his hands.  
  
'..and baby what hurts the most, is letting go; I just want you to know, that I love you so..'  
  
Matt's head jerked up abruptly by a familiar singing voice, his ears and eyes were alert - this was Mimi.  
  
'..and though things are different now, you've gone and settled down - I thought for sure you'd always wait for me..'  
  
Matt listened carefully as he followed the soft, feminine singing voice - a bit saddened by the lyrics, in which he knew was not true.  
  
'..i'll tell you what hurts the most - is that I should've took the chance. Boy, when you come to me and offered me your hand. Silly of me i thought, i'd always have your heart, i had the chance to have all your love. And oh how I'm missing you now..'  
  
As he edged closer, Matt came to a nearby lake and to much his surprise, Mimi was there - sitting on the ground with her knees drawn up to her chest, arms swung down beside her feet and head resting on her knees. Mimi's eyes were glittering with the tears that reflected the moon's gleam, and her limp berry pink hair was blown back by the wind, along with the bandages that have come loose on her arms and legs.  
  
Matt was unsure how to confront her, but he thought, 'she must understand', so he quietly walked up behind her.  
  
"..mimi..?" he said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear.  
  
Mimi immediately stopped singing abruptly, but didn't jump up or jerk her head up. She knew who it was.  
  
"Go away" she said sternly without emotion.  
  
"Please, I just wan-"  
  
"I said GO AWAY!" Mimi screamed  
  
"Mimi, will you just calm down and-"  
  
"NO, I won't! I'm so sick of you! I'm sick of having to put up with this!" Mimi hastily stood up and faced where Matt's voice was coming from and covered her ears with her hands while shutting her eyes tight. Tears were streaming down her cheeks uncontrollably. "Go away Matt, just leave me alone!"  
  
Matt was now frustrated that she was refusing to listen and he determinedly walked up to her and grabbed her by the waist into a tight embrace. Mimi screamed and forcefully tried to push him away - Matt cringed when she did this, hoping no one would come by and take this the wrong way.  
  
"Mimi, CALM DOWN!" Matt pleaded  
  
"LET GO OF ME YOU MORON, FUCKING LET G-ergh-!!" Mimi screams were muffled as her mouth was covered by Matt's jacket.  
  
By now, tears were pouring stream after stream down Mimi's cheek and she grew silent, for she knew it was a waste of time trying to struggle away from Matt who had a body like steel.  
  
"Mimi.. please, you have to understand.." He whispered, noticing that she was calming down now - only slightly sniffing and whimpering.  
  
"But you said (sniff) that I (sniff) would always be (sniff) the one (sniff) for you" she clumsily managed to say.  
  
"You are Mimi, that whole Jun deal was a mistake, I swear. I love you and only you." He said, full-heartedly.  
  
"You stupid (sniff) liar" She retorted.  
  
Matt sighed, 'Stubborn, headstrong Mimi..' he thought. 'Stubborn, headstrong yet unbelievably cute' he corrected himself.  
  
Matt gently tilted Mimi's head and let her chocolate eyes catch his cerulean ones. He could see that her eyes looked lost, staring off into space, for he knew she wasn't able to see him.  
  
"I love you" he softly repeated. And with that, Mimi's eyes softened - there was something about Matt that can automatically reach within her soul and tell her that he is worth the trust.  
  
"Yama.." she whispered before her lips locked with his. Matt held her close as they kissed. He shivered slightly at her touch, causing a slight giggle to escape from Mimi's lips. 'This is what I want' she thought 'This is what I need. I need Yama. I love Yama' Matt slid his arms out of his jacket and wrapped it around the both of them.  
  
.......  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I'm sorry.. I'm so stupid and stubborn and ignorant and selfish.."  
  
"Ssh, don't say that, it's not your fault."  
  
.......  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I don't want to be blind.. it's dark everywhere.."  
  
"..Mimi.. I'll look over you, I will never let you get hurt, I swear."  
  
.......  
  
"Matt?"  
  
Matt chuckled, "Yeah?"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I know Mimi, I know"  
  
(8:00PM / STARBUCKS CAFÉ)  
  
"Oh my god Mimi, are you okay?" Sora cried as she saw Mimi and Matt arrived. She quickly sprang up to her feet and embraced her.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora" Mimi said, with tears brimming her eyes.  
  
"I'm just so glad you're okay" Sora replied.  
  
Everyone gathered around and closed into a tight circle around Mimi, who all of a sudden didn't feel so insecure because of her lack of vision.  
  
(AN HOUR LATER)  
  
Everyone finally left for home, stress free and relieved. Tonight, the digidestines would be getting a long, peaceful sleep, knowing this whole drama is slowly closing off to an end.  
  
Though it was fairly late in the night, a young couple still sat near the edge of a small cliff, leaning against an old, sturdy tree. Mimi sat between Matt's legs, with their fingers intertwined. Mimi's slight scent of vanilla hung in the air as her raspberry hair dangled across Matt's shoulder.  
  
The night sent gentle breezes swirling around the two, and the stars shone like glitter-dust around them. All was silent except for their heartbeats pounding in unison.  
  
"Matt...."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Matt looked down and realized that Mimi as already fallen asleep. He tightened the embrace and planted a small kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Aishiteru Mimi, aishiteru.."  
  
...  
  
I will do anything for you  
  
It's early in the morning - another day is gone  
  
I can't wait to feel your arms around me again  
  
I believe that we could lay down the world  
  
Together we could live the dream that never ends  
  
Open up the door just a little more  
  
and baby let me in  
  
You are the one, you are the one  
  
Who can make moments last forever  
  
The one that makes the sunshine  
  
Wherever you go  
  
You are the one,  
  
Why make it harder than it has to be?  
  
Just listen, I'll give you love -  
  
If you give me your heart  
  
Every time I'm near you, time is standing still  
  
There's nothing you can't fix with your heavenly smile  
  
I would never leave you, my love is for life  
  
So taking things for granted was never my style  
  
Just give a little love, say you'll never stop  
  
I'll do anything  
  
You are the one, you are the one  
  
Who can makes moments last forever  
  
The one that makes the sunshine  
  
Wherever you go..  
  
...FIN 


End file.
